


В своем ритме

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Целоваться с Сэрё стало у Шино одним из самых любимых занятий примерно через пять секунд после их первого раза, но Сэрё уже готов к следующему шагу





	В своем ритме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go At Your Own Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703112) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



Целоваться с Сэрё стало у Шино одним из самых любимых занятий примерно через пять секунд после их первого раза.   
Но пропустим это: в конце концов, был еще и второй раз. В первом поцелуе было слишком много удивления пополам со смущением, но Шино никак не мог выбросить из головы мысль, что поцелуй с Сэрё заслуживает того, чтобы его повторить. Третий, правда, был не лучше – снова неожиданный, к тому же Шино слишком нервничал, чтобы наслаждаться неожиданными приятными моментами поцелуя.  
Тем не менее у них был и второй раз. Медленные поцелуи, горящие щеки и покалывание в кончиках пальцев, нервные вздохи Сэрё прямо ему в рот и холодный хлопок его рубашки под пальцами Шино, сжимающих локоть Сэрё. Прервавшее их гудение телефона Сэрё наполнило Шино нерациональной злостью – звонок, точно будильник, вырвал их из чудесного сна. Оглядываясь назад теперь, когда все более-менее успокоилось, Шино мог признаться себе, что его вспышка гнева тогда была частично вызвана этим вмешательством (ну, и частично характером самого Шино).  
Потому что целоваться с Сэрё было изумительно, и как только оба перестали так нервничать, стало гораздо лучше. Шино нравилось всё! Как Сэрё тает, прижимаясь к нему, как цепляется пальцами за его рубашку, как один поцелуй превращается в дюжину маленьких – губы скользят по губам, сходясь и расходясь, – как тело Шино наполняется теплом до самых кончиков пальцев, а уши Сэрё розовеют.  
«А-а, как мило», – подумал Шино, проводя пальцем по изгибу уха Сэрё – кожа на ощупь была восхитительной горячей. Сэрё растянулся, лежа на спине на кровати Шино, его рубашка слегка помялась, галстук съехал набок, а волосы взъерошены пальцами Шино. Сэрё открыл глаза и недоуменно посмотрел на Шино, очаровательный в своей растерянности.  
– Что? – спросил он. Шино покачал головой и склонился за очередным поцелуем, но Сэрё чуть отвернул голову, и тот лишь мазнул губами по щеке. – А знаешь…  
– Хм-м? – Шино выцеловывал четкую линию подбородка Сэрё, поднимаясь все выше, к глазам.  
– Просто… можно еще немножко, м-м, – у Сэрё сбилось дыхание, когда Шино припал губами к его виску, – дальше… Я бы… не возражал.  
– Дальше? – Шино остановился. – Например?  
Сэрё не ответил, но убрал ладони с талии Шино и внезапно запустил их ему под футболку. Его пальцы легли на поясницу Шино, чуть выше пояса джинс, не двигаясь – но от них по телу шел жар. Когда Шино поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Сэрё в глаза, румянец у того уже расплылся от ушей по шее, а сам Сэрё смотрел куда-то Шино за плечо.  
– Вот так дальше, – сказал Сэрё, – было бы… неплохо.  
– О.  
Разведывая обстановку, Шино положил ладонь на шею Сэрё. Провел ниже, пока не скользнул пальцами под воротник его рубашки, прижался к ключице. Сэрё наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее ласкать шею. Подцепив узел галстука Сэрё, Шино потянул за него и спросил:  
– Еще?  
Пальцы Сэрё крепче впились ему в спину.  
– Да.  
Он немного отстранился и принялся расстегивать на Сэрё пуговицы, одну за другой просовывая их через петлицы. После зимы кожа Сэрё была бледной, и Шино освобождал ее, сантиметр за сантиметром, гладкую и теплую. Когда рубашка оказалась наполовину расстегнута, он наклонился и прижался губами к груди Сэрё, чувствуя, как быстро бьется его сердце.  
Сэрё убрал руку с его спины и неожиданно потянул его за волосы – не слишком нежно.   
– Юзуру-сан, ты пытаешься свести меня с ума?  
– И как, получается? – Шино чуть повернул голову, чтобы прикусить ключицу, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к его груди и слушая лихорадочное сердцебиение.  
Честно говоря, наверное, получалось не очень. И дело было не только в том, что Шино не хотел торопиться. Плюс ему действительно нравилось целоваться – и его всегда можно было легко отвлечь.  
К тому же разве им не полагалось сначала все обсудить? Ну там, не первый ли это у обоих раз, как все будет происходить, не будет ли это как в этих мангах, и они наверняка будут меняться, потому что, если честно, фантазии Шино – когда он доходил до этого пункта – состояли из того, кто кого берет.  
Шино задумался, стоит ли из-за этого так переживать. Потом – стоит ли переживать из-за того, что его лично это совсем не беспокоит. И так, и так будет хорошо.  


***

  
Проблема была в том, что Шино вообще не хотел ничего обсуждать. Ясно было, что у Сэрё это не впервые, и, кажется, Шино уже знал, с кем был первый раз. Может, он и не хотел ссориться из-за такого пустяка в их первые недели парой, но это не означало, что временами ревность не запускала когти в его сердце. Например, когда девушки подходили слишком близко, или когда он слышал шепотки о прошлом Сэрё – хотя теперь тот был его парнем. И обсуждать, не первый ли у него самого раз, Шино тоже не хотел. Конечно, большинство его подружек никогда не заходили так далеко, но все же попались те, которые допускали секс на первом свидании. Их было всего две, и оттого, что у них был секс, неизменное решение, что у Шино слишком плохой характер, воспринималось еще горше. Он чувствовал себя использованным – и не хотел вспоминать это перед Сэрё.   
Он не хотел, чтобы так было и с Сэрё.  
Плюс кампания Сэрё «Убеди Шино быть как можно ближе физически» смотрелась ужасно мило. Сэрё все чаще и чаще прижимался к нему боком, когда они шли по улице, переплетал их ноги, когда они сидели друг напротив друга, наваливался на него, притворяясь, будто читает у Шино через плечо. Только этим утром Сэрё послал ему селфи, где он по-прежнему закутан в одеяло, глаза еле приоткрыты, а волосы разметались во все стороны по подушке. И ничто на свете не заставило бы Шино удалить этот снимок из телефона.   


***

  
– Ты… просто не хочешь? – спросил Сэрё. Они сидели на верхних ступеньках лестницы, Шино положил голову на колени Сэрё, и тот явно собирался ждать ответа, так что у Шино не осталось другого выбора, кроме как открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. Сэрё внимательно следил за его реакцией, чуть нахмурившись, и Шино едва подавил порыв заерзать под этим пристальным взглядом. – Если не хочешь…  
– Дело не в этом! – быстро проговорил Шино, опасаясь, что иначе Сэрё решит, что проблема в нем.  
– Все нормально, если ты не…  
Шино рывком сел и запечатал поцелуем рот Сэрё, прежде чем тот сумел сказать еще хоть слово. Потом обхватил ладонями его лицо так, что, когда Шино отстранился, Сэрё был вынужден смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Я же сказал, дело не в этом, – серьезно сказал Шино. – Думаешь, я бы стал о таком врать?  
Сэрё покачал головой – насколько мог с ладонями Шино, по-прежнему прижатыми к его щекам. Уголки его рта дернулись в легчайшем намеке на улыбку.  
– Тогда не говори ерунды, – Шино припал к его рту еще одним крепким поцелуем, а потом плюхнулся на прежнее место. – Ну вот, весь сон согнал!  
– Извини, извини, – засмеялся Сэрё, ероша пальцами волосы Шино. Хоть эта приятная малость ему досталась, раз уж вздремнуть не удалось.  
– Ты как-то неискренне извиняешься, – пробурчал Шино, – загладь вину как следует.  
– Приведи меня к себе домой – и я с удовольствием!  
– …после клуба. И если позанимаешься как следует.  


***

  
«Это было даже забавно», – подумал Шино, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, и принялся ждать Сэрё. Теплые от июньского солнца кирпичи приятно грели спину, а небо было ярко-голубым. В сущности, в таком ожидании не было ничего особо романтичного, да и Шино в жизни не согласился бы заунывно бродить по окрестностям, как сталкер, – ему что, совсем делать нечего? Но каждый раз, когда он слышал чьи-то шаги, сердце начинало биться чуть быстрее от волнения и надежды.  
Шино решил, что тут все зависит от того, кого ждешь.  
Наконец-то показался Сэрё, привычно, чтоб его, окруженный группкой девушек из клуба. Шино бросил на него хмурый взгляд, и Сэрё дернул плечом, словно говоря «Ну что поделать?». И хоть Шино прекрасно понимал, что Сэрё по очевидным причинам бессилен это прекратить, но все равно иногда думал, что Сэрё это нарочно – чтобы увидеть, как его ревнуют.  
– Ой, ну вот, опять всего лишь Шино-семпай, – притворно заныла одна из девушек. Несмотря ни на что, Шино каждый раз поражался таким фразам, потому что – серьезно, а они кого ждали? Сэрё забирал Шино из класса, а Шино ждал его после тренировок, так было и будет.   
– «Всего лишь Шино-семпай»? – он приподнял бровь. – А разве в прошлый раз не было «Шино-семпай, покажи нам класс!!!» и «Шино-семпай, не поможете мне со стойкой»? Хм?  
Девушка покраснела и потупилась, и Шино довольно вскинул сумку на плечо.  
– Вы двое так подружились, – заговорила другая, – и вы ведь знаете, да? Ну кто, кто на этой неделе его подружка? Сэрё-кун нам ничего не говорит!  
– А я продолжаю настаивать, что это я, – сказал Шино.  
– Да ладно, эта шутка уже устарела, – отмахнулась она, и Шино с Сэрё весело переглянулись. – Семпай, от вас никакой поддержи.  
– А теперь извините нас, но… – Шино ухватил Сэрё за локоть и повел за собой, уводя того от девушек, – но у нас сейчас по плану свидание.  
Шино знал, что нехорошо злорадствовать, но не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда они пошли прочь, сопровождаемые сзади дружным «Что-о-о?», и Шино по-прежнему властно сжимал руку Сэрё.  
– Не стоило их дразнить, – упрекнул его Сэрё, хотя и сам усмехался. Шино даже не собирался комментировать, что тот так и лучится неприкрытой радостью от такого обращения с собой. Если толики властности хватало, чтобы сделать Сэрё счастливым, Шино не возражал время от времени демонстрировать свою ревность.  
Стоило им оказаться в комнате Шино, как Сэрё сбросил пиджак и положил его на сумку с учебниками, затем подошел к кровати и уютно устроился под одеялом, приглашающее откинув уголок. Отшвырнув собственный пиджак с галстуком, Шино скользнул к нему и лениво закинул руку ему на талию. Он ожидал, что Сэрё вновь поднимет тему секса, учитывая его многообещающие слова днем. Но, к его удивлении, Сэрё только притянул его ближе так, чтобы голова Шино лежала на его плече, а нос утыкался в горло.  
– И что? – спросил Шино.  
– Я не дал тебе подремать днем, помнишь? – Сэрё прижимался щекой к его волосам, и его дыхание грело кожу головы. – И сказал, что заглажу свою вину.  
– Ты просто чудо, – благодарно вздохнул Шино, у которого уже глаза слипались. Если честно, то он, может, и был готов сделать все, что бы Сэрё ни захотел, но ему было так тепло и уютно… К тому же Сэрё заслужил это за то, что постоянно будит Шино в неурочный час своими смс-ками «С добрым утром!».  


***

  
Он хотел только на минуточку прикрыть глаза, но когда пошевелился, в комнате уже оранжево догорал закат.  
– А-а, так вот как ты выглядишь, – сказал Сэрё.  
– М-м? – в полусне недопонял Шино. Он заморгал и сонно посмотрел на Сэрё, что, облокотившись на подушку, склонялся над ним.  
– Наверное, так каждый раз, когда я шлю тебе утром смс-ки, – улыбка Сэрё была полна нежности, словно он считал сонного Шино очаровательным, отчего тот заворчал и отодвинулся. Хотя Сэрё, очевидно, нашел его еще более милым. Замкнутый круг. – Люблю, когда ты так ворчишь.  
Шино открыл рот, чтобы обозвать Сэрё сволочью, но вместо этого у него вылетело:  
– Давай сейчас.  
– Что? – переспросил Сэрё и удивленно замер, когда тот неловкими со сна пальцами принялся расстегивать на его одежде пуговицы. – О! Прямо сейчас?  
– Да, я… – Шино забыл, что хотел сказать, так что стянул с плеча Сэрё рубашку и прижался губами к теплой коже. – Да.  
Логичнее было бы встать и раздеться, но Шино не хотел выбираться из их уютной берлоги под одеялом. И в этом тоже была своя прелесть, когда они оба неловко расстегивали друг у друга пояса и молнии, обмениваясь быстрыми поцелуями, лишающими дыханиями – вместо того, чтобы смотреть, что делают.  
– Может, мне?.. – Перекатившись так, чтобы оказаться поверх Сэрё, Шино замер и неуверенно уточнил:  
– Мы так?.. Или?..  
– Неважно, – выдохнул Сэрё ломким голосом, и Шино прикусил кожу на его шее. – О, да как угодно!  
– Мне тоже неважно, – признался Шино и широко улыбнулся: наполовину от облегчения, наполовину от радости. Он повторил: – Ты просто чудо, – а затем перекатился на спину так, что Сэрё не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался поверх Шино, идеально между его бедер.  
– О!.. – Сэрё, растерянно смотрящий на него, был всем, о чем Шино когда-либо мечтал, а растрепанные волосы и бледный изгиб шеи слишком сильно искушали, чтобы Шино смог устоять. И, запутавшись пальцами в локонах Сэрё, он притянул того к себе для очередного поцелуя.  
– Так будет только честно, раз уж сказал тем девушкам, что на этой неделе я – твоя девушка, – пробормотал он в рот Сэрё, и тот фыркнул.  
На первый раз они не стали заходить далеко: Серё обхватил длинными пальцами их возбужденные члены, а Шино закинул ноги ему на бедра, толкаясь в руку Сэрё, издавая приглушенные стоны ему в плечо и цепляясь за его спину. Сэрё вел его все выше и выше, пока Шино не задрожал, протяжно выдохнув, чувствуя, как по телу вплоть до кончиков пальцев разлетаются искры.  
– Понравилось? – хрипло спросил Сэрё.  
– Х-хорошо, как же хорошо, – бессвязно проговорил Шино и, может, сказал бы еще что-нибудь глупое, но вместо этого протянул руку вниз, чтобы помочь Сэрё почувствовать то же самое.  
Под одеялом стало уже слишком жарко, но Шино ни за какие сокровища не согласился бы пошевелиться – только не тогда, когда Сэрё ласково откинул волосы с его лица, а потом начал нежно гладить его по плечам. Шино чувствовал себя растекшейся лужицей, особенно когда Сэрё перекатил обоих на бок для пущего удобства.  
– Хочешь чего-то? – спросил Шино.  
– Хм-м… – словно призадумался Сэрё, – ну, возможно, еще кое-что.  
– Серьезно? – Шино разлепил глаза и удивленно посмотрел на него, но тот только тихо, почти бесшумно рассмеялся, как делал каждый раз, когда находил Шино особенно милым.  
– Расслабься. Я хочу всего лишь поцелуя. Осилишь?  
Шино зарычал и навалился на него, заведя ему руки вверх и прижав его запястья к подушке, а затем на миг замер, наслаждаясь зрелищем распростертого под ним Сэрё. А потом склонился поцеловать так, чтобы Сэрё забыл обо всем, кроме него.  
Может, с его стороны было не очень мудро баловать Сэрё, позволять ему вести и потакать всем его неразумным требованиям.   
Но, в конце концов, целоваться с Сэрё уже стало у Шино одним из самых любимых занятий.


End file.
